


Did my heart love 'till now?

by 30martians



Series: dead roses [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Angst, Danvid, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I cried while writing this, M/M, Sad Daniel, Unrequited Love, daniel is good guy, daniem has a bad past, gwen is his cbfl, he is a p o l i t e boy, if theres mistakes its bc its 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30martians/pseuds/30martians
Summary: Daniel comes back and he's fixed. He went through therapy and decided to come back and be a counselor again.But theres only one problem.Its the flowers that bloom inside him.





	Did my heart love 'till now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease: where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love. The illness can only be cured through surgical removal, however any existing romantic feelings are also removed with the infection.
> 
> (title from the quote- "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."-Romeo and Juliet)

It was after the incident with the hospital, after he git fixed by the therapists and the police. It has been three months. The judge had deemed his actions were from insanity, so they sent him away to some retreat to fix his mind.

Daniel didn't have any family, or really any friends for that matter. But then he remembered.  
He got his phone book out, and quickly found the number for the camp. He called a few times, then finally someone answered. It was a woman.  
"Hello, my name is Gwen and I'm a counselor at Camp Campbell, are you looking for a child?" She had sounded bored. Daniel bit his lip, he remembered the freckled, almost ginger counselor and smiled for the first time in months. "Hello Gwen. I was actually looking for David," He said, in his normal tone. He then realized his 'normal tone' sounded creepy but.. too late. 

On the other line, Gwen was a little confused but she said she would get him. She had set down the old phone then walked out, yelling for David.  
It was a few moments before David picked up the phone, out of breath, and sounding exhausted. "Hel-hello?" He asked, unsure of who would call him on the camp phone, and not his cell. Daniel smiled wider upon hearing his friends voice. "Hello David, it's me, Daniel.. I was wondering.. Is that job application still open?"

Sure enough, after Daniel showed Gwen all the legal documentation of his therapeutic trips, he had on his very own Camp Campbell counselor shirt. It had taken a while but the kids warmed up to Daniel, they trusted him. Space Kid had liked him more than the rest, as late at night the two would sit on the pier and look at the stars. Space Kid explained everything to Daniel, all the constellations, names of stars, everything. Slowly but surely, Daniel started to believe him, he pushed all the thoughts of Zeemuug and the Ancient Ones out of his head, and everything was okay. Daniel was.. A normal person. Sure he couldnt do a lot of things, he couldnt ride a bike, (But Ered promised to teach him) He didnt know how to swim, (But Nikki said she'd help) and he didnt even know how to cook. (David said he could teach him) but with all this support from everyone, life seemed okay.

He forgot about everything, he smiled more. He actually liked kids, and it was all thanks to David. He and David became great friends! Best friends, actually. Daniel couldnt have been happier. But there was a nagging feeling in his stomach every time he saw David. He could be doing anything. Maybe it was how passionate he was about the camp, or how he was always so happy. All Daniel knew was that no one could know about that feeling. So he pushed it down, trapping it in his gut.

It started a few weeks later. In mid July. Daniel didnt know what it was at first, he didnt know what happened. Maybe some kids put flower pedals in his food as a prank. But when he looked it up, he found out he had a disease. One that could even be fatal if he didnt fix it soon.  
But what could he do? He could fake it. Say he just had a bad cough. So thats what he did.

The first time (or should I say second) was when they were on a hike with the kids. David was in front, leading the kids to some pond to go swimming, and Gwen and Daniel were in the back, casually talking about what fashion magazine was best. (he also spent quite a bit of time with Gwen, she always had sone sort of sympathy for him) Thats when it happened. Daniel stopped in his tracks and started to cough horribly. The others were too far ahead so they couldnt hear, but Gwen was shocked. "Daniel! Hey, Danny! Are you o-okay?" She asked, as she rubbed his back. Sure enough, he coughed out a bunch of little daisy petals. (I'll never tell) When Gwen saw this she immediately knew what it was. Her older sister had had the same disease. Only the one she fell for loved her back. She stared at him expectantly, as he wiped his mouth. "Daniel.. who.. No.. When did you get it? Why didnt you tell us?" That was all she needed to say before he felt the tears slip. He cried quietly, not able to speak. It gave him horrible memories. Ones he chose to forget when he came back here.

The second time was on a Saturday. The relaxation day. David gave him the keys to the old car to go into town to go buy some supplies. He smiled and gladly accepted the keys, blushing when their fingers touched. He waved goodbye and almost tripped on a log. He drove into town, humming to himself. He got to the store, grabbing the things they needed. He brought everything to the register, and smiled at the woman behind it. He politely greeted her, and looked over, seeing the little sweetheart candies you would buy on Valentines day. "Those are fifty cents, but you can have one for free, for the sweetheart in your life." And thats what did it. He started to terribly cough, hacking up red carnation petals. (my heart aches for you) The worker at the till widened her eyes in horror, recognizing the disease. "Sir, you should g-go to the hospita-" He threw down a twenty dollar bill and grabbed his supplies. "Have a good day, ma'am." He said as he walked out, tears silently falling down his face. Of course, Max, Nikki, and Neil wouldnt say anything about it, because they saw the whole thing, when they were hiding in the back of the car. They just couldnt believe he and Gwen had a thing!

The third time of course had to be when the asshole himself was with him. Cameron Campbell of all people. The kids and the other two were outside by the fire, while Daniel was cleaning up inside. Mr. Campbell came in, looking for more marshmellows for smores. "Oh! Hello there Daniel." He said, waving to him. Daniel had looked up from where he was mopping the floor. "Hello sir!" He replied politely. Mr. Campbell found the smores and came back out. "You know, you can join us, Daniel, we wouldnt mind." He said, looking at the blond. Daniel just chuckled sadly and shook his head. "Oh, s-sorry Mr. Campbell but, I-I dont do well with fire." He said and looked back to the ground, continuing his mopping. Cameron sighed softly, and walked closer. "Thats too bad. David was sad you couldnt be out there, he always puts so much work into these things, he always wants everyone to be happy. I think he was sad because his best friend couldnt be there. He sure does love–" And that was all that Daniel needed to hear before he was falling to the floor, holding his throat as he hacked up the terrible flowers. This time, a few came out. Striped carnations, (wish I could be with you) Acacia, (concealed love)  
and Pink Camellia. (longing for you) Cameron stared in horror, not knowing what to do. Luckily Daniel coughed out, "Gwen," in between his heaves. Cameron left and Gwen came back, going down and hugging Daniel, telling him it was okay. He just quietly sobbed, telling himself it wasnt true.

The fourth night David found out.  
It was late.. three or four in the morning. Daniel was never able to sleep because of his nightmares. It was just something the doctors couldn't help. So he laid awake in his bunk above the man who dammed him in the first place. He felt his eyes well with tears at the thought. He shut them tightly and fell into a sleep like state, perhaps a paralysis, where he remembered.

~~~

"Hurry up, Dante We're gonna be late for chruch! You KNOW mom'll slap our wrists if we dont make it on time!" Dante laughed at his younger brothers statement. "Oh hush, Daniel! Just go on ahead, I'll see you there!" Daniels brother said. He nodded and ran to the church. At the time he was twelve years old, and only just started to learn about hie terrible Zeemuug is, and everything he did. His brother never showed up, and be wondered where he could be. That was, until the service was over. One of the elders was waiting at the perch–where they would stand when they had news–along with his older brother Dante, and another boy, his name was Mathias. The folk of their community gathered around and stared up, waiting for the elders words. He soon spoke, loudly and powerful. You wouldnt have expected that from a frail old man. "Listen up young ones! For we hath not taught ye this yet. Dante and Mathias were caught together, doing only what married couples should do!" Daniel stared at his brother, gasping quietly. Murmurs came from the crowd, and Daniels parents frowned in disgust. "Young ones, do you want to KNOW what happens if you fall for Zeemuug and do as he says? Because this is his work! These two are becoming soldiers for the Galactic Confederation! Do you wish to know what will happen to you?!" The crowd cheered. Daniel felt sick.  
The next thing he knew, his brother and the other boy were placed in Pillory Stocks, and the elder had took out his blade. It was Mathias first. He screamed bloody murder, as the elder stabbed him in the stomach, letting him bleed out in agony. Nobody had beed sad, everyone cheered. But when it was Dante's turn, Daniel was the only one to cry. It led to him being whipped for showing emotion, and he was sent to bed with no dinner. But all he could remember was his brothers screams, and how he was only fifteen.

~~~

Daniel didnt realize he was crying louder, and that he had awoken David, who was currently shaking him, trying to wake him. Daniel opened his eyes quickly, letting out a choked sob. He saw David, but then he saw his eyes, and his face, he saw the concern. It was those eyes. Those damn blue green eyes.  
Seeing him so.. concerned for Daniel, it pushed him. It pushed the beautiful flowers in him out. He started to cough. He coughed for what felt like hours, the petals not stopping. It was a a variety once more, more Daisy's, (I'll never tell) Gardenia's, (secret love) and Jonquil. (love me) Then after it stopped about fifteen minutes later, then came the wrecked sobs. David climbed into the bunk with Daniel and held him, rubbing his back as he slowly stopped crying. But what hurt him more than the memory, more than the flowers, were his words. "Its okay that you like Gwen.. She'll understand. We should take you to the hospital."

The fifth time was during one of Preston's plays. It was called Romeo and Juliet. Daniel didnt know what it was, but it apparently was popular. Preston had asked him to recite some lines in front of the camp, and of course Daniel agreed. Now here he was in front if everyone, reading lines off a paper. He cleared his throat. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and he is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, his maid, art far more fair than he. Be not his maid, since he is envious; His vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my man, O, it is my love! Oh, that he knew he were.." Daniel felt sick, he could feel the pedals in his throat. He threw the paper down and ran off stage, tripping and falling into the grass as more of those dreaded flowers came out. Daisy's, striped carnations, red carnations, and camellias. Gwen and Davi came to help, and the campers were confused. Daniel went to bed early, and Gwen gave the kids the talk.

The sixth, and final time was the worst.  
Daniel had felt pretty good that day, heck, be felt great. His throat didnt hurt, and he smiled at the kids as he went into the mess hall for breakfast. Everyone ate, and Space Kid came up to Daniel and gave him a hug, along with a drawing that made Daniel teary eyed. (It was him and Space Kid on the moon, fist bumping aliens and each other) After breakfast the day seemed like it would be a normal day. Gwen led an activity, then David did, and then Daniel. It was the end of the day that was different. He walked over to David, where Max, Neil, and Nikki were. But David looked.. Nice? He always looked nice, but.. his hair was done, and he had flowers and a box of chocolates. He had heard their conversation. He felt his heart snap in two.  
"If you must know, I'm going on a date tonight!" That sentence was the end of Daniels world. He fell to the ground, dirtying his bleached pants. Then it all came out. Daniel was coughing so terribly, he couldnt breathe. Every time he inhaled, he inhaled petals. It was worse this time because the petals he was coughing up werent the usual. They were White Roses, (secrecy and silence) Red Roses, (i love you) Jonquil's, (love me) daffodils, (unrequited love) pink camellias. (longing for you) Daniel passed out, choking on the petals.

When he woke up, he saw white. He looked to his right, seeing a sleeping David. He looked cute, his mouth open, and suddenly Daniel braced himself for the flowers but.. nothing came. He looked to his left and saw Gwen and Space Kid. They were asleep too. He briefly wondered who was watching the camp but looked at the window and saw it was dark. "David?" He tried to say, but his throat was so sore. It woke the man nonetheless. "Daniel? Oh thank heavens!" He shot up and woke up Gwen and Space kid. "Daniel! God! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Gwen said and chuckled. Space kid rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed next to Daniel, tapping him. "Daniel? Can I sleep here?" Daniel felt his insides melt, and his eyes well up. A kid never trusted him like Space kid. He nodded, and Space kid curled up against Daniel and fell asleep fast. David sat on the other side, looking at Daniel. "You were out all day. The doctors said you need to get the removed tomorrow." Daniel quietly sighed at that. "But Daniel.. I'm so glad you're still here. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." Daniel looked down, biting his lip. Gwen took it upon herself to leave the two. 

David tilted his head, looking at Daniel. "So, have you told Gwen yet? Remember, she'll be totally fine with it, Gwen is super–" Thats when Daniel interrupted him.  
"No, David." The half ginger frowned and stared at him. "She will be, I know it, I mean its Gwen we're talking–" Again, Daniel interrupted.  
"David. Its.. its not Gwen."  
This caused David to widen his eyes. He couldn't think of what other girl he would be in love with? Maybe the leader of the flower scouts, maybe–  
"David, get that stupid look of your face. Quit thinking so hard." Daniel said, staring at him.  
"Well.. If not Gwen... Who? Theres no other girls.." Daniel sighed deeply. He chuckled and shook his head. "David.. you are the biggest airhead I've ever met," David was about to say something before Daniel continued. "But I guess thats what I love about you most.." He said sadly, looking at him. "David.. I.. this whole time you've been so nice to me.. More than anyone has EVER been to me.. And I guess its an added bonus that you're super attractive. Davids face reddened, but he frowned. "Daniel I'm sorry but.. I-I have a g–" He interrupted again.  
"I know David.. but.. I had to tell you." There were tears falling down his face. "Could you please get out?" He asked quietly, and David obliged.

~~~

Next month Daniel was fine, his throat healed and those damn flowers were gone! Out!  
He let himself forget about his crush and instead busied himself with work. His scars had healed and he could move around more.  
Life was back to normal. Sure, his heart was broken, but David had a girlfriend, he did the whole time, no wonder he wasn't as close.  
Everything seemed fine.  
Everything was fine.

Well, of course until David came back crying his eyes out after a date, and coughing out Red Rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. here are the flowers i used  
> • Acacia - concealed love  
> • Camellia (pink) - longing for you  
> • Carnation (red) - my heart aches for you  
> • Carnation (striped) - wish i could be with you  
> • Daffodil - unrequited love  
> • Daisy - i'll never tell  
> • Gardenia - secret love  
> • Jonquil - love me  
> • Rose (red) - i love you  
> • Rose (white) - secrecy and silence


End file.
